AJ and CM punk's Love Story
by AJ2002
Summary: It's about 1 Diva that is in love with 1 superstar. AJ Lee has clutch on the WWE champion, CM Punks heart. In the end he finds that AJ cares for him. After getting tips of Kelly, he ends up doing the tips to Candice he wanted more AJ. But is it Kelly or Candice that is playing a joke on him? Kelly/ Candice/Punk/AJ. Also has crossovers with Vampire Diaries and True Blood.
1. Chapter 1

AJ and CM Punks love story part 1

It's about 1 Diva that is in love with 1 superstar. AJ Lee has clutch on the WWE champion, CM Punks heart. In the end he finds that AJ cares for him. After getting tips of Kelly, he ends up doing the tips to Candice he wanted more AJ. But is it Kelly or Candice that is playing a joke on him? Kelly/ Candice/Punk/AJ.

A/N: I just had to do a single couple cause it is easier. The great thoughts where making my brain go pop and bang ha I had to do it . It was my greatest thing on earth I love reading and all that so why not. AJ and Punk is the couple. Let me know if you like the first part of my story.

AJ and CM Punks love story part 1

"Hi Punk have you got any plans tonight," I shouted out to the WWE champion.

"Na why did you ask?" Punk said grinning slowly. I took a seat next to Punk who was recently sitting in the lab creating one of his new little medals that he had been collecting.

The straight strip of the superstar put down his laser gun and smiled at me for a moment.

"Well I thought you would like to come to frost's cold Ice cream bar with me?" I asked

Punk stared at me amazed cause that was his favourite ice- cream bar. I sat there smiling at Punk I was clutching on Punks heart so tightly. Punk and I had grown into adults when we first saw each other we where small since we where little fallout one day at pre-school. Plus, he had been with his mom the whole time because his dad was a mentor, to his mom. The WWE champion saw Kelly the beautiful blond princess with another man. I was astonished to see Kelly walking up to us with this stranger.

"hi Punk hi AJ let me introduce this fellow, his name is Eric." Kelly said shyly. Eric was so handsome that Candice had to come over with her friends that were hanging around her all day.

"Who is this big fellow?" asked Candice confused that he does not do any wrestling she stared at me and Punk thinking 'what was going on here with us both?'

"He is called Eric." Punk shouted out to Candice. Candice was astonished to see him here at Wrestle mania today her friends were also gob smacked. I just laughed and sniggered loudly.

"Nice name for a guy where do you come from?" I asked looking a bit suspicious to the young man like she knew him. " I am from a town called San Francisco." Eric replied to my question. Punk was getting worried about the time and asked me.

"When are we going?"

I was just looking at my watch it was about 10 a clock I was going to be late the Ice-cream bar does not close till 11 so we better go there quick.

"We will go now Punk bye Kelly and Candice, Eric as well!" I shouted out I was so sad I had to go but I asked Punk out, Punk pulled me away from Candice, Eric and Kelly.

He had one person to fall in love with and that one is all so clutching his heart. AJ would call this a one off but no. After all they have been through together they won't give up. He found out that AJ really had feelings about him and that he had fell in love with the perfect girl with the perfect smile

**A/N: that was good. What do you think bad or good?**

**Thanks for reading. Love Stacie Hill age 13 x **


	2. Chapter 2

**AJ and CM Punk's love story part 2**

**This is part 2 of my love story taking part here is going to be AJ and CM Punk of course as well as Emma[Eric's sister], Kane, The Undertaker and Kelly with Candice and Ashley.**

"What flavour ice-cream would you like?" asked this lady called Loti.I just stared at her amazing curly hair it was bright red [my favourite colour]

"Your hairs nice," I said to Loti. Loti just looked around like I was talking to someone else. CM Punk liked to mess about, so as usual he playfully punched me and asked me

"What would you like for ice-cream?" I just looked at him blankly as I saw a tree that was so colourful, that I ran out of the bar tagging Punk behind me.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Punk scared that I will put him in the river, near the car park it was getting dark and I was still looking at the colourful tree.

"Lets go back in it is getting dark," sighed Punk he was getting very hungry now that his stomach rumbled I was so scared when I heard a rumble and said

"yes lets go back in Punk I am getting scared." I yelled from the top of the colourful tree so Punk climbed to the very top and called Loti. Loti came running out with a notepad and pen like there was going to be a interview

"Have you two chosen yet?" asked Loti she was looking at them both up on the colourful tree which was forbidden.

After a while Punk and I was settled down with an ice-cream sundae with cherries and strawberries it was so cute that we leaned over from our branch and kissed. Loti was determined to have a thank you kiss before we left but what we gave her instead was our bill and cash. Loti was astonished that she did not get a kiss of me or Punk it was horrifying for her.

All of a sudden, Candice came up with Ashley

"Hi AJ, will you come out with us?" asked Ashley. I just stared I felt so tired that I collapsed to the floor. Punk was so freighted but did not call an ambulance instead he took me back to his flat for some rest.

**The next Morning**

I woke up to the smell of egg on toast yum my favourite. Then Punk came up to me I moaned dreadfully

"Where am I?" I asked Punk I was still confused about where I was. It was like a dream where me and Punk were living in this new flat together rich, and famous.

"You are with me," sighed Punk "Now breakfast is ready, I have got some clean clothes on the bed for you."

"Thank you Punk." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. There was a knock on the door when I was just about to come down Punk said to go back upstairs.

Punk went to the door and peeked through the peep hole, I was sitting on the top of the stairs. Through the peep hole Punk can see this red man with this other man that was wearing a hat, he opened the door to Kane and The Undertaker and welcomed them. I came down when they had gone into the, living room to suss things out, I was out of my mind when I was singing while making a drink.

Kane and The Undertaker heard my singing and came in to the kitchen.

"Oh hi AJ what you doing here?" asked Kane Punk was so surprised to see me downstairs.

"Oh she collapsed last night so I took her in." Punk said. I was so embarrassed that Kane and the Undertaker saw me singing in the kitchen.

"HEY PUNK I'M GOING TO GET DRESSED." I yelled above the high noise of Kane and Punk.

Ashley was waiting at the door for me with this new girl.

"Hi Ash who is this?" I asked her face to face to this blond rave babe, with rave clothes on.

"Hi AJ this is Emma my new friend." Said Ashley she was really pretty Emma turned around and saw Eric and Kelly running up to them. . .

**Please review about that because I added new people in it next time I will put more new characters in it. Love Stacie Hill 13 xxx **


End file.
